bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marise Asahina
"She decides what's sin and virtue, whose guilty and innocent...this is her conviction." - ''Appleblossom '''Marise Asahina' (まりせあさひな, Asahina Marise), often addressed as Mari-chan, Mari-muffin, or Goldilocks, depending on the person speaking to her, is a Human girl who possesses the technique Fullbring. She currently attends Karakura High School. Appearance Marise has long, curly blonde hair (hence the nickname Goldilocks), that reaches about halfway down her back, and side-swept bangs. She sometimes whines about her curly hair, as it's often caught in tangles when she brushes it and can't be straightened. She also wears a hot pink bow in curls, and because of this, many relate her to the popular icon Hello Kitty, much to her displeasure. She has smooth creamy skin with a light pink blush on her cheeks and blue eyes that are usually vibrant. Despite being petite, at a height less than average of a teenage girl, Marise is quite curvy with a rounded face, as she was pretty chubby as a child and was often teased about it. Because of this, Mari always worries about her weight, and has low self-esteem about her looks. (She can become very sensitive if someone mentions her weight and may take it as an insult.) She inherited most of her looks from her mother, who is French, as it's uncommon to find a person in Japan with natural blue eyes and blonde hair. An outfit she usually wears is a white tank top with a pink satin belt that comes just under her breasts, accentuating her bust, hot pink skinny jeans and high-top Converse sneakers of the same color. She also wears white arm warmers and fingerless hot pink leather gloves, with a heart etched out as a design. She usually never forgoes the pink bow in her hair, it being her trademark accessory. Her school uniform is the same as a regular Karakura High uniform, though she wears knee-length white socks and brown lace-up boots that come just under the knee. She also works at a maid cafe, and so wears a maid costume as her uniform. Personality Marise is a person who is not easy to understand nor easy to get along with. She judges people heavily on their looks, oftentimes accusing those who look "different" or "strange" to her as being a Yankī. (A Japanese miscreant or delinquent.) She's very much full of herself and sees herself as all-knowing, such as when she tries to give her brother younger by two years, Ryunosuke, advice about love, even though she knows very little about it herself. This oftentimes leads her to become very nosy, especially when it comes to her brother's personal life, constantly butting it when she is not wanted. She is very energetic and spontaneous; Mari will break out into song (usually in English) or say random things at times. She is most well known for being incredibly dramatic, often taking what people say completely out of context, over-exaggerating, or freaking out over the tiniest of things. (Like throwing a fit by screaming into a pillow when being denied what she wants or bursting into tears after only gaining half a kilogram.) She's very insecure, worrying about what others think of her, and when she actually believes someone is complimenting her, she won't believe the person unless he/she does something drastic to try and convince her otherwise. Mari is not entirely stupid, but she isn't very bright. She doesn't catch onto things very quickly, lacking a lot of common sense, as well as not doing very well in school (particularly in the subject of math). This is seen in her naivety in some areas, such as love and dating. She gets all her information on those subjects from teen magazines, leading her to trouble. One of the most unique parts about Marise is her ability to reject reality by creating her own fantasy. Whenever something comes up in her life that she is not able to deal with or unwilling to take, she will go in-denial and believe in what she wants to see, not what is actually true. Despite appearing heartless at first glance, there is more to Marise underneath that many don't see. She is kind at heart and secretly cares for others (especially her family), and will occasionally go out of her way to help them without expecting anything in return. (She would actually prefer others to not know about her good deeds, and will blatantly deny ever doing something kind for someone else.) Mari is not at all good at hiding her emotions; anyone is usually easily able to tell how she is feeling just by her facial expressions. She feels emotions vividly- when happy her eyes will light up with joy, when sad she will cry a river, when angry she will kick and scream, and when frightened she will run away, etc. She is never able to mask her emotions, even if she wanted to, and she understands this is a weakness of hers. She becomes incredibly frustrated by the fact that people are able to see right through her. Her favorite food is ice cream and she is a gifted dancer, having done so since she was very young. Mari is a Lupin III fanatic, having an almost obsessive infatuation with both the show and titled character, going so far as to comment that she would instantly fall in love with a man like Arsène Lupin III. Strangely enough, she has a glasses fetish, and will fall head over heels for anyone, boy or girl, who wears glasses. Marise is obsessed with anything American, including all of its pop culture and even goes so far as to say that Oprah is her inspiration and idol. History Seventeen years ago, Marise was born on a summer evening in Paris, France to Soichiro and Lucille Asahina. As a child she grew up pampered and for the most part without a care in the world, having everything she wanted. When she was three years old she was delighted when her younger brother, Ryunosuke, was born. After his birth the family began their many travels, as her mother was a well-known designer of women's clothing, and so the family got the chance to tour the entire world, New York, Hong Kong, Tokyo, and numerous other exotic cities. Marise loved their travels, however, the constant change in scenery left her little time to make friends and get comfortable, and so she was often taken as the "rich, spoiled princess," by those around her. So from her younger years she knew the feeling of rejection, though she tried not to let it bother her (not to mention the bullying from her being slightly chubby, although this was more in a teasing way that she took seriously). When she was twelve years old, her youngest sibling Taro was born, and for the next two years the Asahina family would still travel. However, when she was fourteen, her mother finally decided to settle down and work from home for private clientel, and so they settled in Karakura Town, where they have been currently residing for the past two years. Marise attends Karakura High School, it now being her final year. Mari had only recently discovered her Fullbring powers when she was recruited by Ginjo Kugo of the group Xcution, after much persuading on his side, as she at first refused. However, when she went to the first session, she took her father's gun at Ginjo's request, and from his prying and taunting, was able to get her to awaken her Fullbring ability. Since then she has been training with the group to improve her abilities, to defend herself and her family if the situation ever calls for it. Powers and Ablities Worthy Spiritual Power: While she is nowhere near having as much spiritual pressure as a Shinigami, she does have a high amount for a human, even for one gifted. She can also detect other spiritual pressures quite easily and at lengthy distances, and is able to hold her own ground fairly well against any spiritual pressure that may be higher than hers. Much of her spiritual pressure is contained in her weapon. Her Reaitsu is of a hot pink color. ' Castles in the Air:' The focus of Mari's Fullbring abilities is on a Type 26 top-break revolver, that has a sleek black handle, the rest of it being silver. It belonged to her great-grandfather, which he used to fight in World War II. (This is the story her father told her, however, it really is actually her father's Zanpakuto in its Shikai state from when he was a Shinigami). The gun is practically useless in its normal state, as it can't fire any bullets placed in it. However, When Marise pulls the soul out of it, the revolver transforms into a gunblade, the silver blade is approximately two feet in length, and when rotated has an illusion effect in that words can be seen on either side, such as, "fantasy," "reality," "truth" and "lie." Also, the red string, which is usually wrapped around her pinky, is instead wrapped around the blade, floating around it. From the tip of the blade Marise can fire Reiatsu bullets that do only small damage, but travel incredibly quickly and can be fired repeatedly at short intervals. She can also focus her Reiatsu into a small targeting laser that will allow her to make precision sniping shots that pack a much heavier punch and can pierce through most kinds of physical or spiritual barriers. These shots are very Reiatsu-taxing, however, and so she must wait longer for it to charge in order to use it again. The real power of Mari's ability lies in connection with the attribute of a fantasy. Mari is able to create her own fantasy by reciting an incantation related to whatever fairytale she wants to transport her and her opponent to. Mari does this by transforming the blade part of her gun into a large key, opening up a portal that sucks whomever she wants into it, transporting them to a different place. Marise often refers to this place as her "LaLa Land." The fantasy varies according to what fairytale Mari chooses to be in, what fantasy she wants to create. While she chooses the destination, Mari is unable to manipulate the matter that exists in her world, since the fantasy doesn't actually "exist," therefore, there is no matter for her to manipulate. However, like a fairytale, she and her opponent play roles according to the story, their outfits changing to match that. Depending on what character they play, they are able to act and harness the abilities that character may possess. This gives both Mari and her opponent an advantage. For example, if Mari were to choose to the fantasy "Wonderland," and she were the Red Queen, then she would have access to all of the guards. If her opponent were the Mad Hatter, he would possess the abilities pertaining to that character. While Mari's gunblade's main purpose is being the key that takes her to her fantasy, it also is mostly used as an offensive combat weapon. It also has the ability to protrude other weapons from the gun, such as a harpoon or a key, which opens the door to in and out of her fairytale. Relationships Soichiro Asahina: Marise is very much the stereotypical "daddy's girl." Since birth she has been coddled by her father and is constantly under his protective stare. She feels that she can get away with most anything or get what she wants so long as she convinces Sou. She often brings out the pushover side of him, as seen whenever she brings a new boyfriend home, always triumphing over his fatherly overprotective tendencies. Lucille Asahina: Although she loves her mother very much, despite her reluctance to admit it at times, Marise often quarrels with Lucille over anything and everything. She does go to her mother for comfort and consolation and appreciates everything that she does for her even though she rarely shows it. Mari is able to go to her mother to talk about most anything, and feels very comfortable with her. Taro Asahina: Mari doesn't spend a whole lot of time with her youngest brother, seeing as she doesn't have much in common with him. However, she occasionally goes out of her way to play with him, whether it be going to the movies, taking him to the amusement park or zoo, it's clear to see that Marise truly cares about him. Mari has also seen to try and help her younger brother boost his confidence skills, and will protect him from anyone who picks on him or tries to bully him. Ryuunosuke Asahina: Next to her mother, Ryuu is the one she is most often seen arguing with, they clash views on most everything. They are close in age, so she talks more often with him than she does with Taro. She is often annoyed by his depressed attitude and refuses to understand or ask what's wrong. The feelings are mutual, as the signs of disgust between the two are quite easy to see. Naoki Shiraishi: Naoki has always been like an older brother to Mari and he is one of the few people whom has her full trust. He is also one of her closest friends, and likes to think of him as her best friend. She can always go to him for comfort, despite him scolding her at times and treating her like a child. Now that she talks with him less, and hasn't seen him in a long time, Mari often experiences times of loneliness and depression. Akio Tsuchiya: While dating Mari had only pretended to be in love with him for publicity and to further his music career, but behind closed doors they couldn't be less vulgar with each other. However, after their separation Mari has come to accept Akio as some kind of friend though they still frequently have their spats and disagreements. Honovi: Her only girlfriend, the two have not much in common, yet Marise can always rely on Honovi for help and advice. They enjoy spending time together and hanging out, though Mari dislikes when Honovi tries to be serious in pointing out things she does wrong. At times she can be a little sour when comparing herself to Honovi, often pouting at their differences, especially when someone basks in Honovi's exotic culture. Trivia *The name 'Marise' is both a French and Japanese name. In French it is a variation of the name Mary, but can also mean 'bitter' or 'beloved', while in Japanese it translates to 'infinite' or 'endless'. *Her theme song is "Brick By Boring Brick" by Paramore. *This character went through several changes to her name, appearance, personality, history, and power before her current profile. *She was partly inspired by the character Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. *Marise speaks French fluently and can speak English formally. *Mari doesn't curse, so in order to avoid swearing, she uses some strange insults as a 'substitute' for curse words. Examples being: conflabbit, gosh darn it, dagnabbit, fiddlesticks, boogerface, boogerbrain, jerk-wad, loser, blockhead, dumbo, weirdo, Yankī, freak, twit, twerp, etc. *During her free time she takes magazines and demolishes any beautiful girl's face with a marker, by drawing a mustache, huge busy eyebrows, or some other hideous defect. *The images found on this page were not drawn by me, however, they were drawn FOR me. So the OC belongs to me and the art belongs to their respective artists, meaning that none of these images may be taken and redistributed. The artists that created these, from DeviantArt, are as follow (from top to bottom): dstears, Kawaii-Kittyx3, lierxii, J0S3F3R, Puli-wind, nao148, LilHeart, and miilehXokuu. Quotes * "You think I'm stupid, don't you? You hate me and you think I should die! You hate me, you hate me!" *(to her younger brother, Ryunosuke) "I can't have my little brother be shy of women! This is unacceptable! Ryunosuke, as your older sister I will teach you the tricks and secrets of amour!" *(to her younger brother, Taro) "Taro, can't you see that I'm dealing with this pervert? It's up to me to deliver justice, and ensure that every woman is safe from the clutches of evil, lecherous men! I, Asahina Marise, will fight for all these women and defend our honor! I…!" *''"You think I'm stupid, don't you? You hate me and you think I should die! You hate me, you hate me!"'' *''"Why don't you find some pretty, skinny girl to go with? I'm just going to sit here and eat more and more ice cream until I'm as big as a whale! Then I'm going to go to the ocean and find a nice male whale to spend the rest of my life with, because he won't think I'm fat! We'll live a happy life under the sea and have fat whale kids and eat a bunch of krill to get even bigger!"'' Gallery Mariemaid.jpg Marise.jpg Queen marie.jpg Category:Female Category:Human